The present invention relates to a belt connection mechanism that has at least one rotatable connection element for a belt; the connection element has two ends, is provided with a grip, and is mounted in a bracket in such a way that it can be shifted axially out of a locking position against spring force.
In one known belt connection mechanism of this general type (German Offenlegungsschrift 32 15 723 Muller et al dated Sept. 22, 1988 and belonging to the assignee of the present invention), a single detent provided at one end of the connection element engages in an arresting notch of the bracket in the locking position. The bracket has holes for the connection element to extend through, with the latter being formed by a pintle, one end of which is provided with the single radially projecting detent, via which, in the locking position, it engages in the arresting notch of the bracket. If the connection element is to be connected with the belt, the connection member is shifted against spring force to such an extent that the detent is released from the arresting notch. The connection element is subsequently rotated by 180.degree. until the detent has reached the region of an opening in the bracket. The connection element can then be retracted axially. The belt that is to be connected is provided with loops at its ends, with the connection element subsequently being inserted through these loops. The connection element is then again locked on the bracket via the detent. The drawback of this heretofore known belt connection mechanism is that the belt cannot be wound up with the connection element thereof. Rather, it is possible only to secure the belt in different positions on the bracket in conformity with the number of loops on the belt.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve the belt connection mechanism of the aforementioned general type in such a way that a belt can be wound upon the connection element via a mechanism that takes up little space.